1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pool cleaner control device, and more particularly, to a control device for pool skimmers used to filter the water in a body of water, such as a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for pool cleaner devices have been designed in the past. These devices are generally referred to as skimmers and they typically include a filter basket assembly that collects debris from the body of water they clean. The inlet is typically connected to a hose that sucks the water from an area of a body of water. This inherently limits the cleaning operation to one inlet port only. The present invention includes a device used with skimmers that permits a user to switch from two active ports or inlets after a predetermined period of time. This permits a user to process (filter) water from two different areas.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a control device for switching the operation of a skimmer between two inlet ports connected to a body of water thereby permitting a user to clean the water from two separate areas.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device that works with skimmers to filter the water in a pool.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.